Naruto Namikaze
by bellybuttonmonkeypoo
Summary: Naruto's dad is alive for the first 7 years of his life and dies by Itachi's hand. Naruto joins team 10 Asuma Shika Shino . Frequent updates I'm bad at summeries i hope you like this. This story will go from start to finish Strong intelligent Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but she didn't make it… there was nothing we could do," said one of the many doctors standing in front of Minato. Upon hearing these grave words Minato's world started to fall apart. He felt a pain even greater than he thought could exist. He just couldn't believe it 'she was just so vibrant and beautiful…she was my life, and now she's gone,'

As he thought this an Anbu in a dog mask appeared in front of him and said, "Hokage-sama, the kitsune is pushing through our first lines and we're taking heavy casualties what are your orders,"

"Have the Uchiha do a massive genjutsu to try to direct it another way, then have the Hyuga start a unified assault to see if they can cut off any chakara points, then have the Nara try to hold it back for as long as possible have the Aburame clan try to drain some of it's chakara then have the Akimichi clan do a careful direct assault to find any weak points then have the Yamanaka do a massive and unified mind transfer… hopefully with all these distractions the genjutsu has a chance of working," Minato said in a monotone voice. The Anbu turned to walk away without another word when the blonde Hokage spoke again "Kakashi,"

The anbu saw that the professional demeanor was gone so he removed his mask and answered, "Yes Minato"

"Sh-sh-she died" Minato managed to say barely keeping himself together

"Minato…I'm so sorry, did your son make it?"

After hearing the question Minato's fire was relit "Bring me my son" he said sounding like his old self. Almost immediately a dark haired doctor handed him a baby blue bundle. The boy looked at his father and smiled "he has her smile and her eyes," he whispered to himself.

"But he definitely has your hair," Kakashi said making reference to the boys budding blonde spikes. "So what's his name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze," Minato said as a large explosion shook the hospital "Kakashi go deliver those orders right away!"

"Yes right away Hokage-Sama," Kakashi then turned and ran out of the hospital leaving father and son alone. 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I know what has to be done I hope you won't hate me," Then in a yellow flash Minato and Naruto appeared in front of the former Hokage.

"Sarutobi this is my son Naruto I will use him for the sealing please prep him while I go retrieve the scroll," After handing the aged man the baby he was gone.

"Jiraiya, get Naruto ready for the sealing and summon Gamabuta for me"

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei…thank you for every thing,"

"Good-bye my old student, and don't worry I'm ready to meet the reaper," Sarutobi said while looking at the kitsune. "This boy deserves a normal life," He then said with his Iron will seeping through his voice. Jiraiya started his hand signs without another word and slammed his hands into the ground. White smoke exploded in every direction and at the epicenter of the smoke stood Gamabuta the boss toad.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gamabuta said almost sounding afraid. "You must be crazy the think that I'll fight the Kyubbi no Kitsune,

"Gamabuta old friend please trust me, all you have to do is get Sarutobi sensei in range for his jutsu,"

"Fine but you'll have to pay for my drinks,"

XXXXXXX

Minato had looked everywhere he just couldn't find it. Then the ground shook more violently then before and he looked out the window only the see Gamabuta standing in front of a slowly fading Kyubi. "No!" Minato screamed as he disappeared. Within a second he repapered next to a falling Sarutobi.

"Why, why did you do this!? This was my responsibility," Minato almost screamed.

"No it's every man's duty to protect what he loves...plus Minato you have an even greater responsibility...you must...be a good father," Sarutobi said as his consciousness faded into blackness leaving a small smile on his face.

XXX7 years laterXXXX

"-And then Gaara threw a barrage of sand balls without even using his hands with him on my team Temari-chan and kankuro didn't stand a chance"

"All right Naruto-kun we'll go visit them again as soon as we can" Minato said happy that his son was able to make some friends for once. "I'm sure they want to see you again soon" He continued while tucking his son into bed. "Now you get some sleep because tomorrow I'm teaching you and new chakara control ability,"

"Even cooler than water walking?"

"Yes now get to sleep if you need anything just call for uncle Ero-Sennin I have to go to the tower to get some work done, I love you son" Minato said as he walked out of his son's room. 'There is probably going to be no time for rest tonight' Minato thought as he disappeared and reappeared at his office. " I hate it when I'm right" Minato thought to himself as he sat down in front of the stack and he couldn't see over. As he started to look over a petition to make the classes at the ninja academy cheaper, one of many of the crests on his wall started to slightly glow "danm...this better not be stupid" Minato said looking at the distress signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have grown up little brother," Itachi said as he pulled out his sword and turned to the far side of the street "You were able to activate the signal...I would not enjoy killing this man" as Itachi said this in his monotone voice as he threw the sword at the seal on the wall. As the sword flew forward Minato appeared in its path and didn't have any time to move.

"SHIT!" Minato screamed and the sword went trough his right kidney. Minato fell to one knee and looked at his wound only so see blood pouring out and onto the ground. 'Danm at this rate I have minutes..." Suppression Activation" Minato said as he activated one of his fail-safes for Naruto. 'Hopefully cutting your brainpower down you won't figure out the truth.

"I am sorry for your death but I couldn't allow you to get in the way."

"You Talk like I'm already dead...Wind Blade Barrage Jutsu" Minato said as dozens of air blades appeared and started their high-speed assault on Itachi.

Itachi jumped in the air easily dodging them and threw six kunai as he began his decent. The kunai were cut in half by one of the air blades and received a deep wound in his right bicep by another of the blades. When he landed Itachi had to roll to avoid being split in two but was not quite fast enough. Itachi cursed silently when he jumped into the air straining his now wounded left leg just to dodge five more. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Minato said as Itachi jumped. When Itachi landed he was planted to where he stood by five shadow clones. About twenty air blades started speeding towards him. Itachi lowered his head waiting for the blades but they never came in stead a gentle breeze blew through his hair as the shadow clones disappeared into smoke.

Itachi looked over to Minato Namikaze's now dead body and sighed he then jumped into the trees leaving as fast as his leg would let him.

XXXXXXX1 week laterXXXXX

"People of Konoha I Jiraiya am your new Hokage," he said as the crowds cheered. 'I already hate this damn job...but he asked me in his will...how can I say no...I can't believe he's actually gone...and now Naruto is all alone and now that he's dead the people's hate will rain down on him' he thought to himself. "Now if you'll excuse me the council is meeting" 'I'm Hokage for ten minutes and already a meeting ...this job will kill me' Jiraiya thought as he opened the doors to the meeting room. As soon as the door was fully open he was bombarded when shouts of requests. "SILENCE!" he yelled and much to his amusement worked.

A member from the civilian council wasted no time and took advantage of the new silence. "Hokage-sama in light of recent events I request the fourth's law be void of this meeting of course," Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this 'this isn't going to be good but I want to start with some good footing.

"Request granted" Jiraiya said surprising almost everyone.

The same man started again "I request that the demon be put to death, I have in my hands a petition signed by ninety percent of Konoha's non-shinobi citizens"

"But on what grounds do you wish to execute this child?" Aburame clan head asked coolly

"He has killed many of our own and now has placed a curse on our village killing our Hokage and the whole Uchiha clan!"

"I agree full-heartedly the demon needs to die." Hiashi Hyuga said.

"Well I disagree" said a man from the civilian section. A moment of shocked silence filled the room. 'Not only is this man standing up to a shinobi but the head of the Hyuga clan at that plus it's for Naruto and he's doing it all if front of his neighbors...this guy has some serious balls' Jiraiya thought to himself as the man continued. "I am Tenchu and I own and run Ichiraku Ramen and I have found the boy to be witty, clever, and fun loving just like any other boy his age,"

"You are clearly deceived by the demon," Hiashi said sounding sorry for him.

"No it is you who is deceived you are blinded by your hatred....I guess your eyes aren't as good as they say they are," Tenchu said sounding genuinely sorry for the man's ignorance.

"Why you insolent lit-"

"People quite your tongues and tempers as far as I can see it doesn't matter if the boy is the demon or merely the container we have a unique opportunity here...we should put this boy to death when he is the greatest opportunity to smash or enemies he could be our greatest weapon," Danzou said trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

"Danzou you go to far!" Jiraiya shouted. "There will be no more talk about Naruto Namikaze and there will be NO more exceptions to the fourth's law, now if there's nothing else I will be leaving," Jiraiya said while walking out of the room. "Well I guess this job isn't all bad at least I can protect Naruto but this is going to put a wrench in my next masterpiece" Jiraiya said to himself on the walk home. When he laid down that night he felt he had a new understanding as to why his sensei loved his pipe.

XXXX7 years latterXXXX

'I hope I do better than last time' Naruto thought while waiting alone in the crowded room waiting for the tests to begin. 'I already failed twice I can't again.

"Alright class settle down its time to start the exams," Iruka said as he was walking in with Mizuki. "Remember that you have to pass all the tests because if you fail one you fail the whole thing" One by one the class took the tests and by the end of the day when Iruka started to read the results Naruto's stomach was doing back flips. " I will name the top three students in every category in targets Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, in taijutsu Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Akamichi Chouji, in genjutsu detection Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura and Namikaze Naruto in Jutsu and chakara control we have a tie for first between Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, in second Yamanka Ino, third Haruno Sakura, Finally the last test is the written, Nara Shikamaru got a perfect score, then it's Aburame Shino and finally Haruno Sakura I'm sorry to say that one person failed the written portion and they will not be becoming a genin, Namikaze Naruto you will have to try again next year.

'Something don't seem right there' Shikamaru thought to himself as Naruto slowly left the room.

'Why can't I ever pass it, it looks easy but I can't get my thoughts together..." Naruto thought to himself as he watched his classmate's happy parents pick them up from the academy. "I'm sorry dad...I have brought a embarrassment to your name I have failed you."

Naruto whispered to himself.

"Naruto you haven't failed quite yet there is still one way to pass" Mizuki said walking up next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Well hello everyone I know I made some poeple question my sanity when I had Itachi kill the 4th in the last chapter but it worked best for the story you'll see. hopefully you guys enjoy the rest of the story as much as I'll enjoy writing it for the record I don't like the evil fox concept so in this as well as my future stories he will not be evil or malicous

This is rated M for: Violence, sexual themes, sex (in much later chapters) porfanity and dark undertones

one more thing Anko won't be around untill the forest of death after which she becomes one of the main characters I hope that won't be a problem

------------strory start----------------

"Naruto! I found you! What do you think your doing?" Iruka shouted as he landed next to Naruto.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei, do I get to graduate now?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked sounding a little more concerned.

"Well the extra test, Mizzuki-sensei told me if I can steel the scroll without anyone noticing and learn some of the Jutsu I can pass but I only had enough time to learn one," Naruto said sounding a little ashamed of the last part.

"Naruto you have to come with me now so we can explain this to the Hokage," Iruka said but after seeing Naruto's confussed expresion continued "That scroll is one of Konoha's forbiden scrolls that contain very high level Jutsu Mizuki tricked you so he cold get the scroll for himself" Naruto's face fell into a mess of emotion as Iruka said this. Naruto could feel his heart sinking in his chest and it showed throughout his entire being. "Naruto...you know the fact that you were able to learn a Jutsu of that callibur is simply amazing" Iruka said feeling proud for his acomplishment. "But nevermind that you need to give me the scroll right away,"

"Don't listen to him Naruto he's going to get rid of you when you give it to him," Mizuki said landing on the branch closest to the clearing.

"Is this really true Iruka sensei?"

"No of course not Naruto" Iruka said angrily while glaring daggers at his co-worker.

"Naruto when you failed who was there for you to help you"

"Mizuki stop lieing to the boy he's suffered enough through his life as it is"

"Lies, you preach to me about lies Iruka, when all along you and everyone else is this village have been lieing to him, So Naruto do you want to know the truth?" Mizuki said with a growing malicious smirk.

"No Mizuki don't you know-"

"Naruto the reason why everyone hates you is because the Kyubbi no Kitsune was sealed inside of you at birth you are the Kitsune, so no one can ever care about you even Iruka hates you." The last words started to get fainter as everthing started to get farther and farther away for Naruto. When he blunk and re-opened his eyes he found himself in a large dimly lit hallway when he looked down the further he saw there was a large chamber at the end.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto whispered to himself as he walked into the room with a large fence and and a small piece of papper on it with the word seal written on.

"You are inside your own mind and I brought you here" A large rumbling voice said.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted at the voice.

"I am" the Kitsune said as it walked to a gates of the cage allowing him to be seen.

"I-it's true I am the demon" Naruto said looking down at his hands in complete fear.

"No kit, I am. Now put your fears aside an answer these questions 1)You have one match and walk into a room that has wood burning stove, a oil heater and a kerosen lamp in it. What do you have to light first? 2)Two boxers are in a boxing match (regular boxing not kick boxing). The fight is scheduled for 12 rounds but ends after 6 rounds after one boxer knocks out the other boxer. Yet no man throws a punch. How is this possible? 3) A man is living in the northen most area of suna and although he loved the sand he's always loved the water more. Why can't he be buried by a river?

Naruto thought for few seconds before ansewering "1)The match 2)They are female boxers 3) because he's still alive"

"Good kit good at least the seal is gone cause I have to be honest this would be hell if you really were that big of an imbicile"

"Forgive me if i'm just a little confused'"

"All right kit you're in your own mind right now and i was testingto see if your father's intelligence surpression seal was gone because you know the truth,"

"Why would he do that to me, why would he handicap me like that..."

"It's because he cared, kit listen to me he knew that you were smart enough to figure it out on your own but can you imagine how a kid would turn out if he thought he was a demon abd had no one to talk to"

"Wait why should I be listening to you" Naruto said regaining his common scense "You killed hundreds of poeple from my village,"

"Talk to your Hokage about a man named Madara...then you can decide wheather or not to trust me."

With that Naruto was flung back into reality and saw Iruka bent over him withtears in his eyes. Naruto looked around him a saw that there was a large shuriken in his back. Iruka sensei will you be alright" Naruto said.

"I'll be fine Naruto but you have to run"

Naruto helped Iruka into a comfortable position before standing up and saying "No I will not run Mizuki must pay!"

"Oh and who'sgoing to do that? You the dobe? don't make me laugh!" Mizuki said as he pulled of his second large shurikin and trew it witha great burst of speed. Naruto dodged the weapon but managed to get his arm through the middle hole. Naruto spun on one foot so it wouldn't loose its momentum as well as add more to it and then realeased it back at mizuki with it going twice the speed it was going before. Mizuki quickly jumped down from the branch barely making it with his life.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled while running at the off ballance Mizuki. When Mizuki looked up he saw tewenty Narutos running towards him and that was the last thing he saw that night.

"Naruto come hear and close your eyes"Iruka said. When he was that his eyes were closed he gentlely put his own head band on Naruto and said" you can open your eyes and you pass"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ero-senin there is something that I have to talk to you about..." Naruto said when the pair were finally alone.

"What is it I mean you gave your report and Mizuki's going to be excuted in two weeks when Ibiki's done with him so lighten up kid you're a ninja now."

"I know.. but I spoke to the Kitsune tonight"

"Ah, I see"Jiraiya said settleing back into his serious face.

"He told me to ask about a man named Madara."

Toad sage got up and started pacing before answering "Madara Uchiha is his full name and he helped co-found konoha, and to make a long story short he stole his brothers eyes to get the legendary sharigan and fought the first but he was believed to have died that day...well legend says that these speacial sharigan make the possesor immortal and gives them power over the Kyubi no kitsune...if this is true it could prove very troubling for the future tell your tennet I thank him greatly for this information. Alright kid now that we're done with being serious what do you say we go do some reasearch tommorow after you meet your sensei oh and come by I have a couple things for you."

"Alright Ero-senin I can't wait" Naruto said rubbing his hands together at the thought of the discoverys that will take place durring thier "research"

"Neither can I now go home and get some sleep tommorow's a big day"

When Naruto got home he went straight to bed but was kept awake by a small chuckle.

"What is it now?"

"You guys are some of the most perverted men I ever laid eyes on,"

"No we're not perverts Kyubi we're super peverts"

"I like you more already kit."

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is kinda short some a loger than others and you'll see how much they can differ when I get to the wave Arc sorry if some characters seem ooc at times but I do my best, Please reveiw I need feed back for future chapters, alright next chapter we'll meet naruto's new team


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry is my poats slow down slightly I got kicked out of my house I have to rely on the library but I will still finish this story. I have and important question I have another fan fiction ready for typing and it is basically a world where Orochimaru is the fourth Hokage and it is going to be well very dark I would like to know it you guys want me to finish this first or alternate between writing these two I have a poll on my page so vote If I don't get anything I will just continue with writing this

-------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone focus, we have one left to finalize teams and we still have tree more to go," Jiraiya said to the gathered jonin. "Hatake kakashi who do you request for team seven" Jiriaya continued.

"I request Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Namkaze Naruto"

"I'm sorry but request denied I don't want Naruto and Sasuke together, Sasuke might provoke him two much and given to two have a conection through the tratior Itachi sparks will fly"

"I undersatnd Hokage-sama the I reqest that Ino girl instead of Naruto"

"Very well...any objections? Next Yuuhi Kureni who do you request for team eight?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino,"

"I'm sorry but no, That is a good tracking team but there is not balance in that situation besides from what the files Iruka has given me says is that she will need poeple who will openly accept her as a team-mate Shino is two inside himself for that,and Kiba won't be very open to anything other than his dog at first."

"Understood then I request Akamichi Chouji in place of Aburame Shino"

"I like it, are there any objections? Fine lastly Sarutobi Asuma who do you want for team ten?"

"Well it's not like I have much left to choose from...so how about Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Namikaze Naruto."

"Good balance ...this meeting is ajourned I will place the rest of the genin onto speacial Jonin."

XXXXXat the academyXXXXXXX

"Everyone Listen up, there has been a change in rooster, in light of his beating and capturing the tratior Mizuki, Namikaze Naruto is now genin with the rest of you," Iruka said as he walked in to greet his former students with Naruto entering right on his heals. "Your senseis will arive shortly please wait for them here until they tell you what squad you're on" with that Iruka was gone in a puff of smoke.

One by one the squads of Genin were called to their sensei's untill there were only six genin left. "Man, when's my sensei gonna get here" Naruto whined while looking up at the clock.

"Shut up dobe you shouldn't even be here anyway," Sasuke sneared taking out his frustration.

"You tell 'em Sasuke-Kun," Sakura shouted

Naruto started boiling inside while thinking 'what the fuck is up his ass' and was about to respond in the likeness when he herd a lazy voice respond instead. "Lay off him Sasuke I don't know why you have to go a make things so bothersome just because he verbalized what everyone in here was thinking.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that," Ino yelled

"Huh the Slaker and the dobe you make a great pair, nither of you should be shinobi." Sasuke said aragontly while completly disregarding Ino's words .

Suddenly Shino stirred for the first time since Iruka left the room "Watch what you say Sasuke for even the smallest of ants are mighty."

Just as he said this a tall man with a cigerete in his mouth walked into the room saying "I'm Asuma jounin sensei of team ten will Naruto Shikamaru and Shino follow me." The three walked out of the room secretly happy with the pairings."Everyone meet me at the resturant overthere for your test in an hour" Asuma said while pointing to a nearby establishment.

Naruto took off almost right away. He sprinted and jumped at shinobi spead over the heads of konoha citizens and finnaly stoped at his lonely home, the Namikaze estate. Naruto walked to the study witch he had started using earlier that morning and started to search through the various scrolls neatly pilled in the book cases. 'I hope they like these' Naruto thought as he headed toward the academy.

"Why are you giving these people gifts kit?"

"They are my new team and that means if they're stronger then we all benifit besides two of these I wouldn't be able to use anyway"Naruto said mentally to Kyubbi as he landed at the front doors at the academy."Iruka-sensei I'm here,"

"Good, Naruto I wanted to have a talk with you... I want you to understand what it means to be a shinobi of the leaf"

"don't worry I really do understand"

"No, Naruto you have to know now...there will be times where you will have to kill and there will be times where you will have orders you don't agree with but you have to remeber that a true shinobi is true to himself and loyal to his comrades...You have to promise me that you will not lose Namikaze Naruto in the face of you future hardships."

"Iruka-sensei, you don't have to worry about me I give you me word that I will always be me and that I will be loyal to my preacious poeple and my vilage(cue corny music from the anime)"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay now that everyone's here let's do some proper introductions I will go first, I'm Asuma I like cigeretes and some time to relax I dislike ridgid structure and bad fathers my dream is to start a familly and be a good father, okay now Shino"

"My name is Aburame Shino my likes are Insect watching and a good fight my dislikes are intolerance and my goal is to become as strong as I can to protect my comrades"

"My name is Namikaze Naruto my likes are Ramen training and reasearch my dislikes are poeple who give up and Sasuke my dream is to become Hokage and start a family with a woman who understands me"

"My name is Shkamaru, I like watching clouds and napping I dislike yelling and working to hard my goal is to become an adverage Shinobi with and adverage wife and an adverage family and then go into retirement and relax my days away."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Naruto shouted at the lazy shinobi. "In the ninja world you face dangers on every mission to hope to be an adverage shinobi is crazy and you shouldn't just hope for an adverage familly you should want a wife that your madly in love with and kids that you couldn't live without,"

"Blonde's are so troublesome," Was all that shikamaru said but Asuma saw that there was a small change in the boys eyes.

"Enough introductions let's get on with the test, only nine of your graduating class will pass the jounin instructor's test so good luck, for your team is a body gaurd/ strike team which means all of your ablities can hold devistating power, keeping this in mind I want you to tell each other some of your ablities and then read these papers Naruto you have to come up with a plan for Shikamaru, Shino for Naruto and Shikamaru for Shino," Asuma said as he slid them each a paper that said You all are on an assasination mission Naruto and Shikamaru are surrounded by ten enimies all overconfident rouge ninja nine are chunin level one is jounin level your sensei is twenty minutes away

The three genin quickly came up with thier answers and Asuma read them aloud. "Shikamaru's says "Shino can start draining the enimeis chakara and try to conmunitace with some poisonous insect to start disrupting their body functions." Naruto says "Shikamaru throws a flash bomb into the air when they're all distracted and capture them all in side his kagemane Jutsu and hopefully hold it long enough so we can strike the final blow" and Shino says "Naruto uses the Kage bushin no jutsu and charges like an imbicile to distract them and make them even more overconfident" this is a very good stratigy I say you pass" Asuma finished just as thier lunch arrived. The four shinobi ate they're lunch slowly getting to know one another and when time finally come for them to part ways Naruto pulled out three scrolls he handed the one that said guide to the red bettles to shino gave the one that said lost shadow mnipulating jutsu to Shikamaru and handed Asuma a scroll that said wind blade barrage jutsu.

"I hope they help you in the near future oh, Shikamaru, Shino I'm going to teach you a jutsu to help with training." Naruto said as he happly sprinted twords the Hokage tower. "Open up Ero-senin" Naruto shouted when he arived at his office door.

"Come in" Was all he said. When Naruto opened the door he saw four boxes and a scroll spread out on the table.

"What's all this Ero-sennin?"

"I think it's time you got rid of that orange abomination you call clothes"

"Hey! I like my jumpsuit"

"Naruto, you're a s-h-i-n-o-b-i does that mean anything, Weaign brite-ass orange jumpsuit on a mission is not only dangerous it's stupid"

"Okay fine" Naruto said knowing that his logic was right. Naruto opened the first box and saw dark black combat boots that had steel trimming and a pair of leggings that were thin enough to fit inside the pants. He more hastily opened up the next box with contained a sleveless balck shirt with a stripe of orange going down the middle of the front and back. and a pair of extremely dark blue pants with a stripe of orange going down the sides of the legs. Naruto opened the last square box and saw a long and thick black jacket with his familly crest on the back. "Okay I take everything I said back maybe I did need some new clothes Naruto said stairing at his ne out fit."

"I remember how you said you wanted to study kenjutsu" Jiraiya said while picking up a long and rectaglular package.

Naruto opened the package as fast as he could and saw a simple katana. He picked it up and unsheathed the blade. on it he saw a small seal that he asumed was for aloowing him to focus his chakara and on the hand guard there were two finely tiped rods to catch the enimies sword, "Umm Ero- Senin why are these tipped?"

"because they're actually spring loaded senbon you know just in case."

"Aww cool thanks but what's in the scroll?"

"They're wieghts that go in your jacket and leggings now go in the other room and get changed so we can do some reasearch."

xxxxxxx

"Alright activate the super secret perverted reasearch jutsu and meet me in there." Jiriaya said as they both turned Invisible and entered the hot springs.

"Aww man it's empty" Naruto whined

"Shh there's two comming" Just as he said this a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes entered and droped her towel. Her body was relatvily young. She had a slim torso her breasts were a small c-cup and perky. Her nipples were small and lightand were sticking up slightly due to the cool air. Her ass was small round a firm. Just After her another woman with purple hair walked in beside her. She two droped her towel and seemed to be watching the first girls ass with mild intrest as she got into the water. The woman with the purple hair had some scars on her body but they only added to he body's natural animalistic atractiveness. Her body was slightly more muscular but she was all around slim her breast were a large double D and were surprisingly perky for there size. Her brests bonced alot when she moved but the settle fast showing that they were firm. She seems to wigle her ass as if it were on purpose she then bent down exposing the tight lips of her woman hood she then turned around and trew a stone and hit Naruto on the head.

Naruto and jiriaya quietly rushed out of there and walked into Ichiraku. After ordiering they started to talk about their "findings".

"Ero-sennin who was that woman with the purple hair?"

"That was Anko she's a jounin why do you ask?"

"Well when I looked into her eyes I saw that she understood lonelyness and has been shunned she looks so..alone"

"Naruto...don't worry about her she'll be fine I'm sure of it. Now after dinner you should go to bed okay You have a big mission in the mourning.

"Whatever you say Ero-sennin" Naruto said not quite being able to get the purple haired beauty Anko out of his head.

---------------------------------------

Hope you guys like this chapter The next chapter will be the begining of the Wave Arc please review I do need feed back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here is Chapter 4 I hope everyone like the little treat I left them at the end of the last chapter. Now I don't plan on having Anko make another appearance until the chunin exams but let's just see where my pen takes me. Hope you enjoy so here we go. And one more thing I had Naruto teach Shikamaru the Kage bushin because I think that he would after seeing how lazy he is and how it can help him train also I think he could do some cool stuff with them.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru the target's heading towards you"

"I copy Naruto" Shikamaru said as his shadow slowly crept up on there unsuspecting target. "Kagemane no jutsu success,"

"Good now bring him out to the open so shino can take care of the rest"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes it's your turn

"Very well" Shino said as the three genin found each other on the road.

"Here take 'em" Shikamaru said while picking up tora the cat.

After getting the cat shino simply nodded and said "I'll meet you at the training field" After Shino left the two boys started walking to their usual training spot.

"Hey Shikamaru how's work on the kage bushins coming?" Naruto asked and he walked with his hands behind the back of his head.

"I finally mastered it yesterday" Shikamaru said lazily, doing the same thing as Naruto."

"It's about time it took you two danm months"

"I was busy with other things."

"Shikamaru I wish you'd take training more seriously."

"Now you sound like Asuma-sensei and my mom, why is everyone so bothersome,"

"Hey I just don't want you to get left behind." Naruto said smirking a little.

"Whatever just leave my training to me"

"Fine have it your way but with that work ethic you'll never catch up to the mighty Naruto."

"Really tell me how many tadpoles have you summoned lately."

"Hey that's not fair I did summon Gamakichi."

"You to argue too much" Asuma said as they walked over to their sensei. "We're not training today, go get Shino and meet me at Hokage tower."

XXXXXXXXX

"Team ten you have done well on your missions and because of this and much pestering on Naruto's part that I am giving you your first C-rank mission" Jiriaya said.

"REALLY!? Thanks honorable Ero-Hokage."

"Danmmit kid that's even worse if you go around calling me that I'll have no respect."

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but could we go into what the assignment is."

"Oh, yes Asuma I was just getting to that," Jiriaya said put on his stone face "The bridge builder Tazuna has requested that he be guarded on his journey home and until the current bridge he is building is done,"

"We understand the mission when do we meet the man?" Asuma said.

"Tazuna please enter" Jiriaya said slightly louder

At that moment a slightly built man with dark grey facial hair entered the room. His nose was slightly red showing he was drunk. "Looks like a decent bunch accept for the blonde pip-squeak"

"Hey old man don't talk like I can't hear you" Naruto said getting slightly angry

"Naruto cool it" Asuma ordered "My name is Asuma and I'm the leader of team ten."

"I see you run a tight ship I think I'm gonna like you,"

"Okay...Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru pack for a long term mission and meet me and the client at the gate."

With that the three genin left. Naruto was sprinting from roof top to roof top all the way back home happy about the mission assignment. 'This is my first step to making my father proud' Naruto thought to himself. He packed as fast as he could, clearing out the entire closet until he saw it. His father's cape lay in an opened box and at that moment happy memories flooded his mind but he was still filled with dread because he knew what was next. Suddenly everything was black and all the memories of coming home to find his father wasn't there day after day. Then the most painful of all. All the times he was told it was his fault. Just then Naruto saw crimson and he felt and inhuman amount of anger well inside of him. "KIT! You should e take your revenge!"

"I plan to...but not against them because though it hurt I see why they would believe it, ignorance is not a crime but I will get Itachi."

"Then we go now."

"No, I wouldn't win and plus I don't live for this revenge, if I did it would destroy me."

"You are wise for your age Kit,"

Naruto then got to his feet and silently went back to packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto are you okay you're uncharacteristically quiet?" Shino asked as they met with Shikamaru who was saying good bye to Chouji.

"I fine I just want to think right now."

"Well if it isn't the Dobe."

"Not now Sasuke I don't feel like dealing with you,"

"Well that was rude, don't worry Sasuke it's probably because of the way he was raised I mean with no parents what can you expect." As she said this Naruto froze in his tracks.

"What did you just say," Sasuke said his whole being darkening. The sudden change made Naruto Turn around. "You have no idea what it feels like to have no-one do you?! Sakura you make me sick!" After saying this Sasuke just turned and left.

Naruto couldn't explain it but e felt better after seeing that and with a fresh mood he set out with his friends, his new family on his first adventure.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long next update coming a lot sooner and I promise more action in the next one I just find psychological development very important in a story


End file.
